Lessons: Juan e Isabel
by Anna Elisabeth
Summary: Elizabeth is John giving some lessons.


Lessons: Juan e Isabel

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This little plot bunny was caused by this: "Los españoles no podían bautizar a sus hijos con nombres extranjeros como «John» o «Elizabeth» porque en el santoral castellano existían los nombres españoles correspondientes «Juan» e «Isabel».

„Ok", she sighed, "let's start with something simple. "

She really couldn't remember how he had talked her into this time.

Elizabeth sat with crossed legs at the bottom of John's bed. She was facing his Johnny Cash Poster. Every time she saw it she wondered how he'd managed to smuggle it in. She was going to ask him sometime but not today.

On the opposite side of the bed sat John, legs stretched out and his feet crossed next to where Elizabeth sat.

"Me llamo Elizabeth", she continued.

This was absurd! Here she was. Thousands of light-years away from Earth in another galaxy and she was teaching her 2IC Spanish. Would had have anybody told her this a year ago she had thought he was crazy.

Her musings were interrupted by John's voice repeating what she'd said just a few seconds before.

"Me llamo Elizabeth". And he did it with such seriousness, she couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"No! Tu llamas John."

And with the same expression then before he repeated again: "No tu llamas John."

"Oh, John, come on, you don't even trying! If you only want to goof around I´ll go. I've more important things to do", she said with played anger.

Sometime she really could be annoying.

And then he put on his you-can't-be´-seriously-mad-with-me-smile.

"More important than me? " John said with innocent puppy-eyes and began smirking.

He obviously had fun mocking her. She crossed her arms demonstratively in front of her chest and raised her right eyebrow.

Satisfied with himself he raised his hands in defence.

"Ok, ok…I promise to do better."

Her brow raised even more. He was definitely up to something.

"Good…then…me llamo Elizabeth" she started a new attempt.

"Actually…it had to be me llamo Isabel' corrected John. Elizabeth was startled.

"You sure, you didn't learn English in school? ". It occurred to her that John wasn't in need of this kind of lesson.

"I'm sure," he paused, "but if you want to teach me something else…I'm your man."

There it was again. Every time John looked at her in this way all of her alarms went on. But she ignored it…again. As she did when he'd talked her into this lesson.

"Yes? And what do you have in mind?" Elizabeth asked innocently, well aware of the direction things were going to go.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged. "You're a famous diplomat."

Oblivious to Elizabeth John had changed his position and now sat in her side of the bed, left feet crossed under his right leg and the other one resting on the floor.

"You could teach me how to persuade people to do what I want to do them to do" he suggested.

"I can't teach you that. You've already did this…I wouldn't be here", she added, eventually recognizing how close John now was.

Her first instinct was to back away and leave as fast as possible but she didn't move.

She had to admit she was enjoying this…more than she should.

"Probably I could give you some lessons in…negotiating without getting into trouble…again and again", she smiled.

Now it was John's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Remember? I told you I could get us into all sorts of trouble."

"Yes, you did."

Her eyes wandered down from his eyes to his lips wondering how it would feel to kiss these lips.

John didn't miss this longing look and he took his chance. He leaned forward as to kiss her. Hovering above her lips he stopped.

She could feel his breath upon her lips. Closing her eyes she moved the last distance to close the gap between them.

The kiss was soft, sensation flooded through her body. Her hands ran through his untamed hair, leaving it even messier than it was.

His hands found their way under her shirt and were exploring her back sending her shivers up and down with every touch of her bare skin.

While his lips were wandering away from hers down to her collar-bone she leaned back giving him more space to explore the skin along her neck.

Suddenly the blanket was moving and both fell from the bed, Elizabeth above John.

When realizing what had happened they both burst out laughing still holding themselves.

Elizabeth was the first to get up and made her way around the bed to the door as John thought.

He couldn't suppress a disappointed sigh. The moment was over and now they had to go back to ´normal´ he thought.

"What are you waiting for?" Elizabeth's voice came from the other side of the bed. Surprised he looked up to her.

"Come to bed." She added with a mischievous smile.

And this was an order she would never have to give him twice.

End

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
